Boo's Return to Monstropolis
by AquaDiamondHeart9105
Summary: Mary (aka "Boo" to her best friends) finds a mysterious door in her closet. With her parents being away for their anniversary, Mary goes through the new door and finds some old friends.
1. School's out! & The Mysterious Door

Mary was a 13-year-old girl who usually, in summer, would like to kick back, and not have to wake up and get ready for school; Until August.

This summer, Mary decided that she was going to go out and be adventurous. Go explore. Follow a treasure map. And then when she's done messing around in her basement, maybe catch up with an old friend. Or, maybe even two.

**10 minutes left of school until summer**

Mary was sitting at her desk in her math class, counting the signatures in her yearbook for the second time. "Yep, still thirty-four," she thought to herself, before resting her head on the table. Before she knew it, Mary woke up due to her other classmates yelling, "Ten, nine, eight," and so on. "Two, one!" Everyone screamed and jumped out of their chairs. Mrs. Anderson, Mary's Math Teacher, wished everybody in her class a safe and happy summer. As Mary walked out of the school building, after wishing her friends a great summer, she started down the sidewalk leading to her house. She thought about when she would begin her expedition. Or, as she called it, her journey down the basement stairs.

When Mary got home, she immediately headed for her room. Once she reached it, she dropped she dropped her bag on the floor. Mary dove for her bed and once she landed, she said, "Face, meet pillow." Her voice became muffled when she then said, "Pillow...goodnight." Her face was to the comfy pillow and Mary closed her eyes.

Instead of taking a trip down to the basement, Mary had a better idea. Most of the time, when she looked through her closet, she would think of something to do. She then got up from her bed and walked over to it.

Ever since her family had moved to this new house, Mary now had two, sliding mirror doors in front of her dark closet. This time once she opened the closet door, sure it was dark, but instead of there just being a wall at the back of her closet, there was another door...  



	2. Meeting the Strangers (Or ARE they?)

"This was never here before..." Mary thought. "I should go through! Oh wait, first, I need to tell Mom and Dad where I'm-" Mary paused. She realized her parents were now away for a week for their anniversary. "Hey Mom," she whispered, "do you mind if I go exploring through my closet?" Mary waited a few seconds before saying, "I didn't hear a no!" Mary turns the doorknob and stepped into the new world, which was, so far, just an empty room with red walls. Straight ahead, was- hey! Another door! Before walking across the room to enter through those ones, she turned around to look at where she entered. "Hey, my old flower door!" Mary said out loud. She started to head towards the new doors leading out, when she stopped in the middle of the room due to voices heading her way. Suddenly, the doors opened and in came two strange-looking guys. In fact, to be honest, they didn't even look human. More like, maybe, monsters...The shorter one started to say, then stopped when they noticed Mary standing there, "Yeah, and I'm telling you-" The two stared at Mary, who stared back for a second before turning around and examining her old door. The two monsters watched Mary for another minute, then look at each other. The smaller guy continued, "Anyway, you have her key, right?" "Yeah," the taller guy said, then realizing something about the door, "Doesn't look like it's necessary, though. The door's already activated, did you come down here earlier today and activate it?" "Sul, you have the key an you _always_ have." The tall, blue guy responded with a chuckle, "You have a point there." The other one rolled his eye. His friend slowly turned the knob, and was about about to go in, when Mary spoke up, "Excuse me, but I believe that's my room." The men looked at each other. "Actually, we're pretty sure that this room belongs to a little girl, who we haven't visited for a long time, and we were coming to say hi to her," said the shorter, green guy. As Mary looked at them, they somehow started to look more and more familiar. "How many years has it been? You know, sonce you two last visited her," she asked. The tall, blue guy spoke up, "Let's see... I guess ten." Mary calculated the years in her head. Ten years ago she was three-years-old. At that time, her family had been living in their older house, and therefore, this door had belonged to her. "That's funny, ten years ago I had this same door... I hope you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" The blue dude said, "I'm James P. Sullivan, or Sulley, as some people call me. And this is my best friend, Mike." Mary then froze and had a quick flashback.

_"There's a kid in here, a human kid!"_

_"No, hey- that's my bed, you're gonna get your germs all over it!" *Mary smiles*_

_"That THING is a killing machine!" *Mary wanders in circles and says "La la la la la la la" until she falls down*_

_"Boo?" "Kitty!" *Sulley smiles*_

And that's the last they saw each other. Mary looked up to Sulley and said, "Kitty?" Sulley's jaw dropped and he replied, "Boo?" Mary ran over and reached her arms around both of them to form a group hug. They had reunited!

"So why haven't you come to visit me lately?" Mary asked Mike and Sulley. "Well, a lot has been going on," Mike answered, "I mean, Sulley became the CEO of the company, and I'm now a comedian. I don't know. Guess that whenever we had spare time, we didn't think of it." "So then we just happen to run into each other." Sulley stated. They all chuckled. "So Boo, how old are you now?" he asked, curiously. "Thirteen." The guys were amazed. Just then, a question randomly hit Mike. "Hey, Boo," she nodded as she looked at him, "Do you have a real name? You know, other than 'Boo'?" He quietly chuckled. "It's Mary," she said as she smiled. Sulley and Mike also showed a smile. They thought that was a beautiful name. "Oh, by the way, I'm out of school for the summer!" They could tell she was very excited. "That means, now that I know how to get to you guys, I can come visit you more often!" Now, the guys were happy as well.

After a bit more of catching up, they decided to drive home. "Boo, do come and sleepover at our apartment?" asked Sulley. "Sure," she replied. Mary explained to them how her parents were out of town for their anniversary. That made it easier for Boo. This way, she wasn't alone and bored at home, and she was being fed.


	3. The Wild Car Ride Home & Home at Last

**Sorry that some of these chapters might be pretty short, some longer, I wanted to spread them out.**

**P.S. I noticed a little mistake- when it says that he was about to say something but remembered there was a kid in the car, my mistake was that when Mary noticed the lady staring at her, she says "oh, crap" which is technically saying something bad. My bad.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or any character from the movie, or M.U. Just using my imagination here.**

* * *

**In the car, driving home**

Mike turned the car radio on. Right away, some rock song was playing, so they started rocking out in their seats. As they stopped at a traffic light, Mary looked out her window. The monster driving the car in the lane next to Mike's, eventually looked over at Mary. The lady's jaw dropped. Mary smiled, not aware of why she was in awe. Realizing something, Mary felt around on her clothes. It was then when she realized she was not wearing a monster disguise. Boo slumped down in her seat. "Oh, no...," she said softly, but loud enough for Mike to hear. "What's wrong?" Mary realized Sulley was sound asleep. She blocked her face with her hands. "The less that lady sees of me, the better..." Boo thought, then informed Mike, "I don't have a costume!" Just then, the light turned to green. "Mike...go!" She was trying to stay as calm as possible. Mike became aware of the issue and noticed the lady staring. Right away, he slammed his foot on the gas. The car took off with an, "_Errr..._" sound. Mary held onto the handle above her head as they drifted down streets in the neighborhood. Then, her and Mike jumped when there was a scream from the passenger's seat. "Get me off this roller-coaster!" Sulley yelled. "Oh," he panted, "It's only Mike's driving." Mary slapped her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. Mike nudged Sulley hard with the outside of his arm. He was going to say something Sulley, but remembered there was kid in the car.

When they parked in front of Sulley and Mike's apartment, they themselves got out, but not Mary. She stay put while they tried to find something to disguise her with, so no one see that she was a human and call the CDA like who knows if that lady was about to do. Although Mike and Sulley no longer believed


End file.
